Shattering the Fourth Wall
by MaRaMa-TSG
Summary: Crossover kinda. I did this for fun. No Mary Sue intended. No romance will occur. I wanted to know how I'll react to meeting Willy Wonka in person. So yeah. It's me in there along with another character of mine.


**Shattering the Fourth Wall**

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

That's what people say.

But what they don't know is that the fun really starts when pain is involved.

That's when you feel a thrill. When you feel fear and the adrenaline starts rushing.

That's when the fun _really_ starts.

It's all fun and games between us. Yes. It might look like we're fighting but, we're always fighting. It might seem like one wins and the other just gives up until next time, but it's all a game... always the same game. Who can handle it longer? Who will give up first? Who's the strongest? Who needs to keep practicing and 'evolving'? That's what it's all about. Today is no exception, even though we both know we might have gone a bit too far this time. One might not make it to the next game but no one wants to stop.

The deeper we go, the hotter it gets and the pressure intensifies. In today's game we ended up plunging into the abyss that is called the Deep Blue Sea. I've always loved the ocean. It relaxes me. He always hated it because he could never swim. How ironic is that? The fastest thing alive can't swim. Funny, even.

Swimming is the least of his worries now though. To swim first he has to escape my grip. That won't happen. I'm cheating, like he said. I'm abusing my powers, my artificial strength. He wanted me to use my other arm. I couldn't help it, really.

Sometimes I forget that I'm different.

I forget that I'm superior.

But today I went too far.

But I don't stop. It's the thrill. Like when a cat sees a mouse for the first time. The cat plays with it until it kills it. Stomped, trampled, clawed, and gnawed.

Is all fun and games until someone gets hurt.

Then, it gets boring.

And the game is over.

After making up my mind, I shoot upward. I still have energy to spare so I use my boosters. Full blast. We're out in no time.

Whoops.

I forgot.

He's unconscious now.

One shouldn't surface so quickly or they would die. But he's not anyone, he'll be ok.

We will play again.

I get him to shore and lay him on the sand under a tree so he doesn't die under the sun or something. Why do I even worry? He's still in his super form.

But I want to play again. I enjoy it too much.

It's the only thing that keeps me sane.

Keeps me..._me_.

But today was different. I could sense it. Something was not right. Something strange was happening. I've never felt it before. Yet it felt familiar.

"Mara..."

* * *

It should have been impossible but here I am. With her in my arms.

That portal came out of nowhere. I'm surprised I got the coordinates in time. I'm surprised I got there in time.

"How did this happen..."

Any longer and I wouldn't have been able to catch her. Portals have a tendency to appear in the most inconvenient places.

"Hmmrrn.."

This one appeared in the sky.

"Mara?...Mitty?"

She had her eyes closed when I got her. But she was still conscious. Did I really hear her call out my name?

"...uhh"

I never thought I'd be staring into her eyes. They are black. Pitch black. I can't tell where the iris starts. It doesn't make sense. Neither does the fact that it's _her_.

I mean...I had spoken to her. Seen her. But it wasn't real. Not _this_ real. I was inside her head...

She made me.

Did she just make _me_ real?

Or did I make _her _real instead?

"This doesn't make any sense..."

"Ah...R?"

Black eyes stare at red on black ones.

"Yes."

Red on black eyes stare at black ones.

"My gosh...is it...really you? Am I dreaming?"

Black eyes blink once.

"No. I'm... real."

Black eyes blink again. Holding back tears.

"R..."

She's in pain?

"You're real."

She's real.

"Don't."

She clings to me tighter.

"Don't what?"

I know is rare from me. To look concerned. But she makes me that way.

"Don't let me wake up, please."

She makes me..._me_.

"Same."

My turn to hold on tighter.

"I needed you."

"I needed you too."

* * *

"Wow! I still can't believe this is real! I can't believe I'm here, with YOU!" she squeals and hugs his waist. He smiles back, a true happy smile and puts one arm, his right, around her shoulders.

"You're much shorter than I remember...and...more slim."

She looks down at herself, as if noting it for the first time. "Oh...whoa. Just like in the Matrix. I was right! I'm Mara!"

He chuckles as she plays around with the chain that's dangling from the side of her pants and with her hair. She even hugs herself as final. "This is so awesome!"

"There's something else you'll love." he turns her around. "The place you seemed to have chosen to appear in."

She gasps and her eyes go wide. "No way..."

He thinks is impossible for anyone to look so happy.

"I'm in HIS world!" suddenly she hugs herself again, shuddering this time as even the climate hits her like the realization. "He's real too!" He takes of his leather trench coat and drapes it around her. "I don't believe this." She hugs it tightly to her. "It can't be!"

"It is."

"Willy Wonka's factory!"

And that's where the fun _really_ starts.

End prologue.

**Disclaimer:** Mara(The author's internet embodiment) and The Big R are original characters that belong to MaRaMa-TSG. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Willy Wonka and all related belong to the Dahl Estate. This is fan fiction and is meant for entertainment purposes of its author and those who read it.


End file.
